1960 Piston Cup Season
The 1960 Piston Cup was the 10th Piston Cup Season in Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup, and the last season for Samuel Conrev. Racers Dinoco 5 - Lee Weathers Rev-N-Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Easy Idle 15 - Perry Douglas Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze 51 - Earl Grease Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev (Last Season) Gasprin 70 - George Davidson Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:John Rigley #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Slide Powers #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Robert Johnson #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:LeRoy Heming #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Samuel Conrev #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:River Scott #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Mitch Gears #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:George Davidson #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Lee Weathers #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:LeRoy Heming #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Perry Douglas #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Levi Mitchan #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:John Rigley #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Earl Grease #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:LeRoy Heming #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Maxwell Turner #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Robert Johnson #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Maxwell Turner #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Louise Nash #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Samuel Conrev #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Robert Johnson #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:LeRoy Heming Final Standings # #300 LeRoy Heming Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #5 Lee Weathers Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Samuel Conrev Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Junior Moon Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 George Davidson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #15 Perry Douglas Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Jerry Black Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons